Connor Duchannes
Connor is a minor antagonist to the Assassin Order that originated within the expanded lore of the Convergence Series. He made his debut in ''The Metamorphose Sickness''. Canon Connor is a character largely from the expanded Multiversal Lore of the series. Although born into the Assassin Order and defecting to the Templars, he is not only an original character from Assassin's Creed, but technically Caster Chronicles as well. He is the child of Desmond Miles and Ridley Duchannes from an alternate multiverse's future timeline where they married instead of Ridley and Desmond's parting of ways at the end of an alternate version of the mission to kill the Arch Demon. Pre-Convergence The unnamed child that would eventually call himself Connor was brought up in a war between the Assassins and the Templars and their respective allies. As a child, Connor witnessed the murder of an unidentified person that in his eyes, was innocent. This lead to him using his nascent Assassin training to stow aboard a jump to a foreign dimension, and seek out the Multiversal Templars. They saw the potential of his bloodline, and used the Bleeding Effect to train him in a matter of weeks, similar to his father's own training method upon his re-induction to the Assassins. However, instead of Bleeding him with Ezio, they chose to pursue the memories of the infinitely more naive and pliable Ratohnhaké:ton. The final step of rejecting his Assassin training came in rejecting his birth name, something that wasn't required, but he insisted on himself. He chose the name Connor, the name of the man he had been bled with, and took up his weapons, the Hidden Blade and the Hatchet. The next several years was spent hunting the Assassins and their allies. During this time, Connor was able to take out several high profile targets, including Ezio Auditore, who was an incredibly old man at this time, and Kate Connor, as an attempt to send a message to the resistance. The message was received loud and clear, and John Connor sent his most capable Hunter / Infiltrator Terminator Unit, Cameron Phillips, after him for retrieval, presumably so that John could kill him himself. Their chase went on for the next several months, with her constant lurking presence making further assassinations impossible. Eventually, as the war began to turn farther and farther against the Templars and their allies, they came up with a plan to erase this entire ruined timeline through the destruction of the man that largely brought it about with his arrogance, Desmond Miles. They believed if they could eliminate him in the past, then their own past counterparts would have no obstacles to the peace with the Assassin Order that had been prevented with his refusal to negotiate with the Templars. So, in the end they launched a final last ditch assault on Masayaf Castle, the place that the Resistance had moved the Time Displacement Device to due to it's incredible amount of security and protection. As the Templar forces were swiftly and efficiently ground into the dust, a small team comprised of Connor, Haytham Kenway and Daniel Cross were able to breach the TDE facility that lay inside the inner reaches of the castle. But they were not alone. Cameron had followed the team inside, intent on finishing her mission. She quickly and efficiently dispatched Cross and Kenway, and struggled with Connor for several minutes, her directive to recover him alive giving him an advantage in battle. Long enough for him to activate the device, although the struggle disrupted the settings of the machine, and sent them to an unnamed time and place together. Immediately upon arrival, they were sucked into a quasi Murder Game, with Connor mistaking it for a true Murder Game. As the plan went, Connor assumed the identity of his father, with none being the wiser due to his nonexistence in this time. Plot Involvement The Metamorphose Sickness He had fairly minimal involvement within the active event, being initially partnered up with Cameron Phillips while disguised as his father. He was an innocent in the game, being killed for the actions of his partner, Cameron Phillips, the true traitor of the two. He also participated in the climactic battle against Elliot's forces. Epilogue(s) The Metamorphose Sickness His full epilogue can be viewed here. It is confirmed in the third chapter of Bad End that he was eventually killed by Shay Cormac, who mistook him for another incarnation of Desmond Miles. Character Relationships * Desmond Miles - The protagonist of Assassin's Creed who debuted in Monokuma Rising. Connor is the son of Desmond from an alternate multiverse, and he seeks to kill this multiverse's Desmond for his allying with the Assassin Order. * Ridley Duchannes - A character from Caster Chronicles who debuted in The Ultimate Game. Connor is the son of Ridley from an alternate multiverse, though it seems that he cares more for Ridley than he does for Desmond. He interacted briefly with the second incarnation of Ridley in The Metamorphose Sickness as well. Trivia * He is not to be confused with Connor Kenway, also known as the aforementioned Ratohnhaké:ton, a character (who would later appear in When the Corpses Cry) from Assassin's Creed who is an ancestor to Desmond Miles, nor should he be confused with John Connor, a character from the Terminator franchise that had also debuted in The Metamorphose Sickness. * It should be noted that no one in The Metamorphose Sickness actually learned of his true identity barring his actual father who showed up in the epilogue, although even the man only learned that this person was supposedly his son. * Connor made a non-canon appearance in ''Bloodlines''. Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:The Metamorphose Sickness